


The Other Copynin

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=891584#t891584">KakaIru Kink Meme Prompt</a>: <i>Kakashi and Iruka have a secret relationship. Kakashi comes back from a mission, but... it's actually Imposter!Kakashi.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Copynin

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite complete the prompt, but I hope the prompter likes it. There are some scenes of implied violence. Unbeta'ed, so feel free to point out any mistakes.

In his deep and enforced sleep, Kakashi dreamed that his face was carefully removed with a kunai and worn like a mask.

+++

The spy's code-name for this mission was Raijin; very fitting, he thought as he walked through the massive front gates into Konoha, considering the face of the shinobi he was currently impersonating with excellent results.

"Welcome home, Kakashi-san," the gate-keepers called out to him. Raijin offered a lazy wave, and they grinned. Behind that ever-present mask, Raijin smiled as well, a grim one. His team of mercenaries had managed to subdue Sharingan no Kakashi after a fierce battle which had decimated the numbers of their group to less than half. Hatake Kakashi was worth far more alive than dead, though, so they placed him under a powerful kinjutsu called the Sleep of the Living Death. One of Raijin's remaining missing-nin had skimmed through the memories of a comatose Sharingan no Kakashi (another battle onto itself) and deposited them straight into Raijin's mind. These mental patterns helped support Raijin's incredible ability to change his physical form.

Now, all Raijin had to do was stroll into their Hokage Tower, use Hatake's clearance to get to the precious scrolls, and walk right out again. They'd make a killing selling those scrolls. Hidden villages would clamour for them.

"Kakashi-sensei," a low voice said beside him, and Raijin stopped to consider the shinobi who had approached him. The man had dark hair caught up in a high ponytail, and a friendly expression in his brown eyes. _Iruka-sensei_ , Hatake's mental-patterns provided helpfully. Ah yes; this had been a particularly hard detail to withdraw from Hatake's mind, but they'd gotten some of it eventually. This chuunin was Hatake's lover. Theirs was a relationship held in a fairly intense fashion between the two, and it seemed that currently no-one else in the village was aware they were sleeping together. Raijin had been surprised at the fervency of emotion which shaded Hatake's recollection of Iruka's skin, and his hair, and his smile; so much so, that Raijin had half-expected this Umino Iruka to be some kind of great beauty, not the mild-looking chuunin-sensei now staring at him with genuine warmth.

"Iruka-sensei," Raijin murmured in Hatake's stolen voice. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Iruka-sensei answered. "It's good to see you safely home again. Are you going to hand in your mission report now?"

"Eh," Raijin answered easily, aware of Hatake's penchant for procrastination. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Umino gave him a censorious look, but there was a banked heat just behind it. "I've finished my duties at the Mission's Desk, so if you want to come by my place now, I'll help you finish that report of yours."

"How did you know that I haven't actually started it?" Raijin asked as he fell in step with Umino.

Umino smiled at him. "I know you only too well."

 _Oh, you don't, little chuunin_ , Raijin thought, calmly hiding his dark glee. _You don't._

+

Umino fell on him as soon as the door to his apartment swung shut and yanked down the mask Raijin wore up over his nose. Raijin responded to his bruising kisses with matching force, letting his hands roam down the other man's back, cupping handfuls of his firm ass.

"I missed you so much," Umino said, undoing the fastenings for the flak-jacket Raijin wore, and sliding his hands up under the shirt and chain-mail. "I was so worried."

"I'm back now," Raijin said. "It's fine."

Umino drew back and looked at him with solemn eyes for a moment. His face seemed to twitch, a ripple that might have been uncontrollable emotion. With his mouth kiss-plump, his hair askew and his eyes bright, Raijin began to see the appeal. A wanton gleam grew in Umino's gaze, and Raijin felt his dick get hard.

"You want to fuck me?" Umino asked, leaning close so that their lips brushed together as he spoke. "You want that? Get so deep in me that I can _taste_ you?"

"Yeah," Raijin grunted. From the way Umino kissed, this was going to be a very satisfying romp between the sheets. Too bad he'd have to kill the chuunin-sensei before escaping with the scrolls. However, he imagined the look on Hatake's face when Raijin informed him that he'd fucked his little boyfriend, and then cut his throat. It would break the Copynin, he hoped. Break that impassive man they had trapped in that unnatural dream-zone into tiny sharp shards.

"Good." Umino's cheeks were flushed with excitement. Raijin smirked a little, internally; he had no idea what was coming, didn't he?

"I need to get all clean and slick for you." Umino pulled back from him, and licked his lips. "Give me a few minutes."

Raijin waited in the bedroom, listening to Umino foolishly hum snippets of song as he splashed about in the bathroom. He wanted to laugh at how simple this all was; the great Konoha, so overconfident and so very susceptible.

Something seemed to bite him on the neck, a tiny pinch like that of an ant. Raijin felt his body stiffen, and tried to turn around, but he fell to the floor beside the bed with a heavy thud. He couldn't move, not even to blink, and he watched in growing horror as an ANBU moved out of the shadows in one corner of the room. The masked apparition gazed down at him for a few beats, and then reached down to pluck out the tiny poisoned senbon that was lodged in Raijin's neck.

"Tell me where Kakashi-senpai is," the ANBU said in a flat tone, "and I will ensure your death is quick and painless."

"Fuck you," Raijin tried to say, but all that came out was a low whine. The ANBU stared at him some more, then looked towards the main door of the bedroom. It opened, and yet another ANBU glided in, shorter and slighter in body than the first. _How the hell had they found out_ , Raijin wondered, and then the second ANBU rested their clawed fingers on his forehead.

Raijin couldn't scream as his memories were hauled out of his mind with brutal efficiency. The pain was so intense that he couldn't concentrate on holding Sharingan no Kakashi's form, and his body convulsed into its original shape.

"I have the coordinates, Orca," the second ANBU said, removing their dangerous fingers and rising to their feet. "He's still alive."

"Good. Please inform the Hokage, Sparrow."

As soon as the Sparrow ANBU departed, Orca went over to the bathroom door and pulled it open. Umino walked out, wrapped in a towel, his skin and hair damp. Orca reached out and poked his bare shoulder with one of his claws. Umino disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A clone.

"You're very good," Orca said, pulling back the hood of his cloak and removing his mask. Raijin felt as if his eyes were falling out of his head as Orca revealed himself to be Umino. "You even managed to kiss like him."

He knelt down beside Raijin and pulled out a very long knife from beneath his cloak. Raijin stared at it.

"I have a very specific talent," Umino said. "I'm a mimic, like you in a way...except I can copy abilities through touch." A hard grin touched his lips. "They call me the _other_ Copy-nin." His face melted into a perfect replicate of Raijin's narrow face, and back to his own again. Raijin had a very acute premonition of Umino simply walking inside his gang's hideaway, wearing his face. They wouldn't expect that at all.

"So when I got this shapeshifting from you instead of Kakashi's lightning, I knew. That wasn't the first thing, though."

He bent close, and Raijin felt the cool metal of the knife against his throat.

"Kakashi always wants me inside him when he comes home from a mission," Umino whispered. "He needs it. You didn't see that in his memories? Pity." He sounded so casual as he moved the sharp blade in one slow slide. Raijin couldn't breathe.

Umino got to his feet and put on his mask. The last thing Raijin saw in his life was Orca staring down at him.

+++

Kakashi heard shouts and screams as he slept, and smiled.

When he opened his eyes, he looked up in the face of the man who had stolen his. Then, the man's face seemed to melt like wax, and then quickly reformed into a visage that Kakashi loved more than his own.

"Good morning," Kakashi whispered from between cracked lips. "What took you so long?"

_fin_


End file.
